1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railway cars and more specifically to the enclosed type of automobile railway car which comprises a plurality of vertically spaced platforms and a loading end which is ideally suited for the carrying and transporting of the automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 950,788, patented Mar. 1, 1910 and 1,086,602, patented Feb. 10, 1914 both disclose car doors in the side walls of a railway car. These patents also disclose swinging lower doors and an upper door which is also moved outwardly to form a complete closure. Broadly, thus, these patents disclose a combination door concept but the present invention is an improvement over these patents in that it discloses a completely different type of actuating and operating mechanism for the upper doors of an auto-carrying rail car. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,869,862, Jan. 20, 1959 and 3,926,242, Dec. 16, 1975 disclose doors which are movable by means of cable mechanisms between open and closed positions. However, neither of these patents show the specific arrangement of the claimed invention which is an improvement over the patents.